Don't Call Me Unyil Please!
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: -


**Don't Call Me Unyil Please! © **2013

An IchiRuki FanFiction by **MizuRaiNa**

**Warning : **OOC, gajeness, typo or misstypo, etc.

**DLDR!**

**.**

**~~..~~..~~..~~**

**.**

"Pagi Unyil," sapa seorang siswa—dengan warna rambut yang mencolok—yang baru saja memasuki ruangan kelasku. Suasana pagi hari yang damai ini terusik oleh panggilan yang menyebalkan itu. Aku tak menanggapinya sama sekali. Arah tatapanku tetap tertuju lurus pada sebuah buku komik yang sedang kubaca.

Teman sebangkuku tiba-tiba menyikut pelan lengan kananku.

"Ada yang nyapa tuh," ucap Orihime—teman sebangkuku—. Aku tak memedulikannya dan tetap fokus pada _manga_ _shounen_ yang kubaca. Tentu saja aku tak berminat dengan _manga shoujo_. Kebanyakan _romance_-nya dan diakhiri dengan jadian atau apalah. Aku tak suka komik seperti itu.

Dapat kupastikan ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Suara langkah kakinya dapat terdengar jelas karena siswa-siswi yang datang masih belum banyak. Ini memang masih pagi. Sebenarnya sih aku datang terlalu pagi karena menghindari makhluk satu itu. Aku tak mau pergi ke sekolah bersamanya!

"Hei, Unyil! Tadi pagi berangkat duluan. Sekarang disapa malah gak nanggapi." Aku mendongakkan wajahku ke sosoknya yang saat ini telah berada di depan mejaku. Grr... ini anak masih pagi mau cari masalah rupanya.

Aku memutar bola mataku. Aku merasa jengah jika harus menanggapi ucapan-ucapannya. "Udah gitu ajah? Bete!"

Ia merenggut. Aku dapat mendengar tawa cekikikan yang suaranya berasal dari teman sebangkuku. Emangnya ini lucu ya?

Pandanganku kembali tertuju pada buku di hadapanku. Tak peduli dengan reaksi yang ia lukiskan di raut wajahnya. Yah, walaupun kupikir aku akan sulit untuk mencerna setiap kalimat yang kubaca. Setidaknya... aku-bisa-mengalihkan-tatapanku-dari-dia!

"Dasar! Nanti pulang bareng loh." Ia menyentil daguku lalu berlalu dari depan mejaku untuk duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di paling belakang.

Saat ini, jika dalam _anime_ atau _manga_ mungkin di dahiku saat ini muncul sebuah perempatan.

Menyebalkaaan! Udah manggil aku Unyil, eh pake nyentil dahi segala lagi. Kenapa sih panggilannya padaku tak berubah dari dulu? Kenapa gak sekalian aja si Usro! Bosen Unyil mulu!

Aku akui, tinggi badanku hanya 135 senti ketika duduk di bangku kelas tujuh dan 140 senti ketika satu tahun setelahnya. Sekarang pun gak jauh dari 140 senti. Tapi 'kan, aku gak suka dipanggil seperti itu. Seharusnya dia nyadar dong!

Tanpa sadar, pikiranku melayang pada masa-masa ketika aku masih kelas satu SMP. Ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

* * *

_Aku berlari-lari kecil karena sulit untuk menggerakkan kakiku. Kresek hitam dan blaster tersimpang dengan tas kardus melekat dipunggungku. Belum lagi aksesoris-aksesoris lainnya yang terdapat di anggota-anggota tubuhku. _Damn! _Ini bikin ribet saja sih!_

_Aku melirik sekilas pada jam hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Seketika mataku terbelalak. Oh tidak! Saat ini menunjukkan pukul enam lebih dua puluh menit! Mungkin saat ini senior-senior itu telah melakukan _check in.

_Bruk!_

"_Aw!" Sontak aku terjatuh dan meringis saat aku bertabrakan dengan sebuah benda keras di depanku. Aku meluruskan pandanganku pada penyebab aku terjatuh dengan tak elit itu. Aku menemukan sesosok laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam merah putih dengan atribut-atribut yang sama dengan yang kupakai._

"_Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Jangan asal numbruk aja!" Ia berdiri. Mengambil topi kerucut korannya lalu memakaikan kembali ke atas kepalanya._

_Ia membuatku naik darah. Main tuduh aja nih anak. Bukannya tadi itu juga kesalahannya? "Kalau gak lihat mana mungkin bisa lari-lari kayak tadi," balasku tak mau kalah. Aku tak mau mengalah begitu saja pada orang seperti ini._

"_Makannya lihatnya pake mata coba!" Aku berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Iris mataku dengannya saling bertatap-tatapan. Percikan-percikan listrik pertanda kebencian tertuju pada manik aku dan dia._

"_A—" belum sempat aku mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, suara seorang senior memotong ucapanku._

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Bukannya cepet-cepet masuk malah saling tatap. Ini jam berapa hah?"_

_Aku menepuk pelan jidatku. Ya ampun, aku sampai lupa kalau aku ini TERLAMBAT! Ini semua gara-gara DIA!_

_Buru-buru aku rapikan barang-barang bawaanku—yang menurutku sangat merepotkan—. Lelaki itu juga berlari tak jauh di belakangku. Aku berlari menuju lapangan upacara. Ternyata di sana senior-senior telah memulai _check in_. Waduh! Bisa habis riwayatku!_

_Tadaa!_

_Aku benar-benar telat. Tentu ia juga telat. Senior-senior rese itu langsung saja menyemprot aku dan dia habis-habisan dengan berbagai teguran sangat halus sampai-sampai gendang telingaku rasanya akan pecah._

_Kalian ini masih murid baru udah berani telat, gimana nanti kedepannya? Gak disiplin, bla bla bla. Males aku dengerinnya. _Speak bird_ (maksudnya ngomong manuk xD)!_

_Kami dikenai hukuman berjalan bebek mengitari lapangan basket satu kali putaran. Sedangkan anak-anak lain melanjutkan _check in_. Aku dapat melihat banyak yang menertawaiku. Halah, gak ada kerjaan banget tuh orang!_

_Selesai berjalan bebek, siswa-siswi lain mulai kembali ke kelas beserta senior pembimbingnya. Tapi aku masih harus melaksanakan chek in. Geez, lama-lama emosiku meledak. Ingin sekali rasanya aku memukuli kepala mereka agar pikiran mereka waras._

"_Kalian berdua butuh berapa hitungan untuk masukin barang bawaan kalian?" bentak senior perempuan yang memiliki rambut sebahu. Aku tak menjawabnya._

"_Lima menit," jawab dia—laki-laki berambut orange yang sempat beradu mulut denganku tadi—._

"_APA? Kalian mau tidur? Yang bener aja!"_

_Ini orang, apa setan sih?_

"_Sepuluh hitungan harus sudah selesai. Satu! Dua! Tiga!..."_

'SMP masih belajar ngitung. Ke TK aja lagi sana!'_ ungkapku dalam hati sambil bergegas memasukkan makanan ringan, sandal swallow hijau, cucur, dan nacomtehu—nasi oncom telor tahu._

"_Kalian kembali ke kelas masing-masing," titah senior perempuan yang lain._

_Tanpa ba bi bu, aku berjalan keluar lapangan dengan kaki yang kuhentak-hentakkan. Aku berjalan cepat._

_Aku menengokkan kepalaku ke belakang. Kenapa ia berjalan di belakangku sih? Mengikuti aku. Yang bener aja lagi!_

"_Hei, pendek. Tunggu aku dong!" ucap anak laki-laki itu. Ia mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkahku. Tapi aku masih kesal dengannya. Ditambah lagi tadi ia memanggilku apa? Pendek?_

_Aku acuhkan ia dan tetap berjalan menuju kelas tujuh B. Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika pintu kelas itu hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi._

"_Kenapa kau membuntutiku heh?"_

"_Aku? Tidak. Tujuanku memang ke kelas tujuh B," jawabnya santai._

_What? Tujuh B? Tidak! Anak menyebalkan satu ini sekelas denganku? Oh, terserahlah. Yang penting aku tak mau berurusan lagi dengan dia!_

_Aku mengetuk pintu disertai ucapan salam. Aku menjabat tangan guru itu lalu mengambil tempat duduk yang masih kosong, di paling belakang. Ia pun duduk di sampingku._

_"Hei Pendek, kita sekelas ternyata," ujarnya pelan sambil menaruh tasnya._

_Dari tadi ia memanggilku dengan sebutan pendek. Kesal juga aku dipanggil seperti itu. Helloow, aku kan punya nama._

_Ketika ia sudah tahu namaku, ia masih saja memanggilku 'pendek'. Bahkan panggilan itu di hari berikutnya telah bermetamorfosis._

"_Hei kau! Bisa tidak sih gak manggil aku Pendek?" tanyaku padanya dengan nada kesal suatu hari._

"_Kau gak mau kupanggil pendek ya. Em..." Ia berpikir sejenak._

"_Aha! Bagaimana kalau kuubah menjadi Unyil?"_

_Mulai saat itu, tanpa persetujuan dariku, ia terus memanggilku dengan panggilan yang selalu ditanggap gendang telingaku hampir setiap hari. _Well, _mengingat aku sekelas lagi dengannya di pembagian kelas baru setelah MOS. Ditambah lagi tahun kemudian aku masih saja sekelas dengannya._

_Namun kelas sembilan, aku tak pernah lagi mendengar panggilan tersebut. Ia pindah sekolah beserta tempat tinggalnya. Aku sempat merasa sepi juga hari-hariku tanpa kehadiran dan panggilan uniknya itu. Malah aku serasa rindu dengan sebutan yang kubenci itu._

_Tapi sekarang, ia hadir kembali di hadapanku. Bahkan panggilan dan sikapnya padaku masih sama seperti dulu. Aneh, aku malah kesal kembali padanya. Apalagi ia menjadi tetangga samping rumahku! Membuat kekesalanku berlipat ganda karena aku dan dia jadi sering berangkat dan pulang bersama. Baik disengaja maupun tak disengaja._

* * *

"Hei Rukia, udah ada Pak Aizen tuh!" seru Orihime membuyarkan lamunanku. _Manga _yang tadi kubaca cepat-cepat aku masukkan ke kolong meja. Pak Aizen 'kan terdaftar dikategori guru _killer. _Bisa mati aku kalau sampai ketahuan baca _manga _di jam pelajarannya. Mana aku duduk di depan lagi. Mesti konsentrasi penuh di tiga jam pelajaran ke depan dengan rumus-rumus kimia—yang sering membuat kepalaku pusing tujuh keliling.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Ini anak kemana siiihhhh?" tanyaku entah kepada siapa sambil berkacak pinggang sebelah—karena tangan kananku memegang sapu.

Aku berjalan keluar kelas. Bola mataku berpendar mencari-cari seseorang. Orang yang seharusnya kebagian tugas piket mengangkat-ngangkat bangku di jajaran paling ujung. Sekarang, aku sudah selesai menyapu jajaran itu tanpa bangku-bangkunya dia angkat. Itung-itung menunggu dia datang untuk mengerjakan bagian piketnya. Tapi ternyata, apa? Sampai detik ini pun batang hidungnya belum terlihat.

"Awas saja kalau sampai dia udah pulang," geramku. Genggaman tangan kananku semakin mengerat.

Baru saja aku hendak kembali ke kelas, aku mendapati dia sedang berjalan dengan santainya ke arahku. Hei catat, **sangat santai**.

"Kamu kemana aja sih?" Aku menatapnya garang dan tajam.

"Kenapa? Nunggu aku ya~" ucapnya dengan percaya diri yang membuatku mual dalam sekejap.

"Enak aja! Tuh kamu belum piket! Sana angkat-angkatin bangku!" bentakku. Aku mengarahkan ujung kayu sapu yang kupegang pada jajaran bangku tadi.

"Iya iya. Sip bos!" Ia mengerling genit dan berlalu dari hadapanku. Dia bikin aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang saja.

Aku mengambil tasku. Ah iya, jendela-jendela belum aku tutup dan kunci. Langsung saja aku mengunci satu per satu jendela sekaligus menutup gordennya.

Aku menghela napas sejenak setelah selesai menutup semua jendela—termasuk jendela yang berada di samping jajaran bangku yang ia bereskan. Aku baru menyadari bahwa bangku di jajaran itu sudah terletak di atas meja.

"Sudah selesai Nyil? Yuk pulang!"

Ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan mulai melangkah. Aku menarik lenganku. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan denganku.

"Bisa tidak sih kamu gak sebut aku Unyil?" bentakku. Tatapan tajam kuarahkan padanya.

Ia menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Emang kenapa?"

Dia ini...

Ditanya malah balik nanya!

"Bete, bosen, sebel aku dengernya!" ucapku dengan nada tinggi. Aku lihat sekilas ia menampakkan seringainya. Jarak antara aku dengannya hanya terpaut satu meter dan dia mulai melangkah. Oh tidak!

Aku berjalan mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

"K-kau... mau apa kau?" bentakku sesaat sebelum aku menyentuh dinding ruangan kelas ini.

Sesaat, terlintas dipikiranku sebuah adegan dalam _manga soujo—_yang aku kira _shounen _tapi ternyata kisah _romance _yang tokoh perempuannya _tsundere. _Mengingat itu membuat bulu romaku berdiri. Aku menggeleng pelan. Tiba-tiba kedua tangannya mengunciku—ia tempelkan pada dinding di samping kepalaku.

Seringai di sudut bibirnya semakin melebar membuatku ngeri.

"Kau mau tahu alasan aku memanggilmu Unyil?" Sebenarnya, aku tak berani menatap iris matanya yang menatap lurus ke arahku. Apalagi dengan jarak kami yang hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Tapi aku tetap tak mau kalah jika berhadapan dengannya.

"Untuk mengejekku 'kan?" ucapku tak kalah sengit.

Ia mendesis pelan.

"Kau salah paham ternyata. Itu adalah panggilan khus hanya padamu."

Aku yang mendengar rentetan kalimat itu tak percaya. Bahkan bola mataku sedikit melebar saking tak percaya.

"Panggilan khusus? Sudah ah! Makin ngelantur saja!" Aku hendak mendorong tubuhnya. Tapi hei! Sungguh berat. Sampai-sampai aku kembali menempel di dinding.

"Yup. Bisa dibilang panggilan kesayangan. Kau mau tahu? Sebenarnya aku—"

Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Wajahnya semakin mendekat ke arahku. Ayolah, mau apa sih dia? Bikin aku gugup saja! Jangan sampai pipiku memerah hanya karena hal ini! Oh jantung, kau jangan berdebar cepat disaat-saat seperti ini!

"—menyukaimu," bisiknya pelan di dekat telingaku. Dia sungguh menggelitik daun telingaku. Eits, tadi dia bilang apa? Suka?

Dalam hitungan detik tubuhku serasa kaku. Rasanya persendianku melemas. Aku hanya bisa menangkap sosoknya yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang—sangat—intens. Euh, bikin salting deh!

"Bagaimana?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Jujur, tidak. Jujur, tidak. Jujur aja deh!

Aku mencoba merangkai kalimat di pikiranku lalu berkata dengan suara pelan, "Jujur, aku tak banyak mengerti tentang hal ini. Mengapa setiap kali kau didekatku selalu membuat jantungku berpacu cepat? Sampai-sampai aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika berhadapan denganmu. Aku tahu mengapa kau selalu ada di pikiranku. Aku—"

Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kukatakan. Pipiku terasa panas, seperti terbakar.

Ia mengangkat daguku sehingga aku dapat menatap wajahnya dengan senyuman terlukis di bibirnya.

"_Ich mag dich*, _Unyil."

Aku terdiam sesaat.

"_I-I hate youuu_!"

Ucapan yang keluar dari bibirku terkadang berbanding terbalik dengan isi hatiku. Tapi ah, tetap saja. Sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diri membaca _manga soujo._

**~~..~~..~~..~~**

**The End**

**~~..~~..~~..~~**

* * *

***i like you = i love u *setara dengan Ich liebe dich***

* * *

**A/N : Aduuhh~ maaf ya kalo terlalu OOC. Hehe, udah lama gak nulis IchiRuki siih. Jadi seperti ini deh, ==a**

**Tapi, semoga kalian suka deh. Jangan lupa RnR yaaa~ :D/**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
